Instrument carrier landing systems (ICLS) can be used to aid pilots when landing on an aircraft carrier. Indicator needles are displayed for the pilot indicating aircraft position in relation to the desired glideslope and final bearing. An automatic carrier landing system (ACLS) may also display indicators that illustrate aircraft position in relation to the desired glideslope and final bearing. Additionally, the ACLS can be coupled to the autopilot systems in the aircraft via a data link from the ship allowing for a hands-off approach where command signals from the ACLS directly control the path of the aircraft.